


珍宝

by samuko



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuko/pseuds/samuko
Summary: 正文：





	珍宝

泥人并没有犹豫，他本性也不喜欢总拘束在织物里。沙姆哈特教他穿衣，却改变不了骨子里他同野兽居住的天性。他掀起自己的衣袍，树木一般笔直的小腿肌肉线条分明，白色织物一直滑过恩奇都的腰肢额头，被他绿色的长发挽留又在主人的拉扯下被从肉体上剥离。恩奇都将织物扔在脚下，没有一丝羞耻地，他注视着吉尔伽美什。

王对友人的顺从感到很满意，他赞许地点点头，将项链塞进恩奇都手里。

“戴上它。你那破布一样的衣裳与珠宝太不相称了。”

恩奇都皱着眉盯着自己手里沉重的金子与石头。他不知道该怎么戴，想不出如何让被浓缩进一块石头的苍翠森林贴在他的颈子上。捧着项链恩奇都盯着吉尔伽美什，意思再明白不过了。我不想戴，也不知道怎么戴。

这实在是件有意思的事，吉尔伽美什一愣，还没有人胆敢求他替自己穿戴衣饰。吉尔伽美什血红的眼睛狠狠瞪着恩奇都，却突然地勾起了嘴角。

“吾友，没有人有这样的胆子！但既然你是我的泥人，王就有义务改变你。”

这是永远也不会有人知晓的画面啊。乌鲁克与神明比肩的王与他过去未来都无人能替代，独一无二的挚友站在王的宝库里，在一片金色彩色的熠熠光芒中。暴君不再以抢夺为乐，他的朋友轻轻闭着眼睛，伸开双臂如同索求拥抱般任由君王为他挂上珍贵的珠宝金饰。

泥人颈间带着那大块的祖母绿项链，中间最大最亮的一块正好落在他完美的锁骨中间。双臂与腰间挂着金线织成的薄纱，细碎的绿宝石残片撒在金纱上如同闪烁星光。白皙的，让王为之心动的手腕缠着一串串青金石与石榴石，手臂上也带着金子打造，镶着蛋白石欧泊石的臂环。腰带由珍奇的黑白珍珠织成，脚踝套着纯金的饰物，上面雕刻猛兽珍禽，精工巧夺为武士带来护佑。最后吉尔伽美什将纤细金线穿起的金绿宝石挂在朋友的额头，那是与恩奇都清澈的双眼相同的色彩。

吉尔伽美什满意了。他打量自己的朋友，价值连城的首饰让他看起来如同神祇。恩奇都缓缓睁开双眼，他兴味索然地打量自己身上累赘的财宝。一颗一颗的珍珠硌着他的腰，祖母绿压着他的脖子让他难受，黄金的脚环对他来说好像镣铐。

“吉尔，我能脱了吗？这些东西弄得我很不舒……”他眯着眼睛向自己的朋友求情，可蛮不讲理的王者连话也不让他说完，一把揽住珍珠的腰带将恩奇都拉近自己怀里发狠似地亲吻。吉尔伽美什撩起金纱毫不留情地揉压恩奇都结实的大腿，将额头贴在朋友的鼻尖他说：

“还没有人像你一样大胆，恩奇都。”

听了这话泥人蓦地竖起修长的眉毛，像野兽挣脱牢网一样狠狠挣开吉尔伽美什的怀抱，惯性地向前倒去将王压在午后太阳晒的暖洋洋的地板上。吉尔伽美什像看着一只被惊扰了的愤怒猫咪一样充满戏谑地看着金绿色的宝石在恩奇都额头上回晃。恩奇都抓着他的手腕，一双眼里充满了不解和不满。他张开被亲吻过的柔软艳红的嘴唇，大声宣布王的罪名。

“你不能……强迫我！”

吉尔伽美什曲起左腿，膝盖正抵在恩奇都掩盖在金纱下的秘密之地。他狂妄地笑着，看着挚友不甘地扭动身子，一瞬间变得表情迷茫。

“恩奇都，你拒绝不了我。”

王用蛮力翻身将恩奇都压住。他们就好像两头滚在一起的野兽，用尽全力想要将对方制服，连情人间本该柔情的亲吻都像啃咬一般，恩奇都天真地想要证明自己的力量，王却为这不安分的野兽愉快。

就算你固执地穿着我不允许的衣袍，就算你厌恶沉重的饰物压在身上，就算你奋力地挣开亲吻，睁大着碧绿的双眼不满地盯着我，恩奇都，你仍是神为我创造的，我的挚友，我的所有物，你无法拒绝我。吉尔伽美什愉快地想，啃咬着戴了沉重首饰难以动弹自如的朋友的嘴唇，隔着粗糙的纱线宝石揉捏他的腰肢和肌肉绷紧的大腿。恩奇都很快就屈服在原始的快感下，一双美丽的眼睛找不到焦点，双手死死扣着吉尔伽美什的肩头。他愉快又无助地喘息着，拒绝不了王带给他的激烈快感，无法违背自己宿命里被王吸引的本能。

吉尔伽美什粗暴地将手指伸进朋友甜蜜的口腔，划过他轻轻颤抖的细小牙齿和柔软无力的舌尖。恩奇都茫然地看着他危险的火红眼睛，仿佛注视着王心里自己的倒影。吉尔伽美什撤走手指复又抵在他的下身，另一手从脊柱一直摩挲到他的脑后，托起恩奇都温暖的头颅迫使他与自己接吻，同时毫不留情地探入了他温暖的内里。

温暖的泥人颤栗着，不甚清明地凑上王刚刚离开的嘴唇。吉尔伽美什被取悦了，他吮舔着神造物甜蜜的牙齿和嘴唇，突然抓住他的手臂将他拉近自己，将肉刃不容拒绝地一寸寸嵌进恩奇都无意识收绞的内里。被侵入的野兽眼角脸颊马上泛起潮红，阳光在他光裸，随着喘息起伏的锁骨和腹部留下跳动的光点。

多么美丽的珠宝都抵不上看着碧绿的精灵倒在自己怀里无力地眯着双眼，沉浸在由自己带来的快感与颤栗里的这一刹那。吉尔伽美什满意地撩起恩奇都柔软新草一般的长发，他亲吻撕咬着他柔软的耳垂，恩奇都那所剩无多的意识促使他僵硬地偏过头，在快感中呜咽着看着自己的王。

王伸出手，少见地轻柔地盖上了他的双眼。

挚友纤长的睫毛在自己手心里颤动，吉尔伽美什长出了一口气。

这是我唯一的珍宝，他想。


End file.
